Reens: Story of A Heroine
This is the first story I've written about Reens. It is from her P.O.V. and follows a timeline. Prolouge I can't remember much about my past life. If I want to remember, it's my choice. The things that've happened to me can happen to anyone. All I know is that my story isn't different from many others'. Who am I? The name's Reens the Hedgehog. Chapter 1: A Knight in Rusted Armor My story begins 14 years ago, when my Mama and Papa had me. I call them Mama and Papa because I have no idea what their real names were. Papa was a knight in the King's Royal Army, and Mama... well, she didn't really have a full-time occupation. As I grew older, Papa decided to start teaching me some basic knight skills. At first Mama disapproved of his decision, but she finally gave in after me whining to her. Papa began training me with the first skills I ever learned: how to thrust, parry, and strike. I was pretty weak when I started out, unfortunately. Every time I felt like quitting, Papa wouldn't let me. He would tell me giving up was a sign of weakness, and that I always had to be strong. The more I practiced, the better I became, even coming as far as to beat Papa in a practice duel! He was so proud of me that he gave me a necklace with a golden heart. "This is for you, princess, " he told me in an amazed whisper. "I am so proud of you and what you've become." I kissed his cheek and went back to training, the necklace gleaming in the sunlight. I had no idea what was going to come next. Chapter 2: Nega's Takeover So, you know those days where everything is all right and then goes terribly wrong? When Nega took over, we had one of those days. Mama was sitting on our front porch watching Papa and me duel. Suddenly, we heard screams and shouting from the nearby townsfolk. I dropped my practice blade and ran close to the gate, trying to see what was going on. Papa yelled at me to come back, but I was too curious to listen. He finally ran close to me and watched with me as destruction commenced on the town. I was so scared, but with my father near I felt better. You would never believe what happened next. Nega's forces invaded our humble home with bombs and rockets and whatever else they could shell at us. One bomb rolled lazily towards my arm, and as I stared at it, it detonated. Papa was yelling my name, while Mama cried hysterically. As I lost consciousness, the last thing I heard was Nega laughing: a deep, somewhat squeaky laugh. Minutes felt like hours, while hours felt like days. I kept slipping in and out of my world, sometimes seeing and hearing; sometimes blind and deaf. Sometimes I saw my father working for Nega; sometimes I heard him pleading for my life. The table was cold as ice, but my Papa's hands were warm as he held my body. Then, the worst thing - even worse than being invaded - happened: three gunshots impaled my father's heart. Crack! poom! poom! poom! '' Mama cried then, harder than she ever had. I tried reaching out to her from my position, but she always cringed back as if I were nothing but a monsterous being. I felt as if she were frightened of me. The last words I ever heard her say were: "My daughter... you are not... my child..." She later passed of a broken heart. Chapter Three: Nega's Plan Nega didn't want much to do with me. No, all he did was give me a robotic arm to please my father. When I finally was conscious to realize what was going on, I was furious! Nega had not only destroyed my home and village, but also the two people I had loved the most. He even had the gall, the sincere gall, to try to force me into working with him! A killer'', a destroyer, a madman... But... I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, before Nega had my father killed, he made him swear that I would go into his services. My father tried hard to keep me from him, but sadly, it was no use. The so-called 'gift' he had given me was not enough, he wanted my undying loyalty as well. I was a smart gal, so I immediately refused. Besides, who'd wanna work with a killer? Nega tried over and over to appease me, promising riches beyond my wildest dreams and other cliche stuff like that. And every time I refused. No amount of gold or rings would replace my family. He finally got so enraged - again, totally cliche- that he swore to kill me if I ever appeared before him again. I shrugged, as if to say, "Why'd I wanna be with you of all creepos?" Then he did something I'd never thought he would do. He strapped me into a capsule- you know, the clear ones with the weird wiring- and blasted me out of his laboratory into another dimension (he had a dimensional portal at the ready). As I floated through the portal, I started to think. Sheesh, the least he could've done would be to fight me in an epic battle- the old creator vs. creation thing. But, where would I get a weapon? Heh, that would have to wait. All I knew was that I was in for a less-than-epic crash landing. Crash! Foom! Creak... Welcome to... where the heck was I? Oh right. Mobius. Category:Stories